kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Taranza
|species = Unknown |affiliation = Queen Sectonia }} Taranza is a major character and the secondary antagonist of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. A spider-like character who kidnaps King Dedede in the opening cutscene of the game, Taranza initially appears to be the main antagonist, but is ultimately revealed to be a misguided servant of a much more sinister villain, Queen Sectonia. He is never fought directly in the game, instead affecting other bosses in order to fight Kirby. Physical Appearance Taranza is a floating, limbless creature a little over Kirby's height. He has a brown head with two beady white eyes, and an off white marking above his mouth giving the appearance of a wide, mischievous smile with two pointed orange teeth underneath, and gray-white hair with a curved tip. He has two orange, inward-curving, yellow-tipped spikes on the top of his head, likely meant to represent spider mandibles. On the front of his hair, he has what appear to be two orange eyes with white pupils, and he has four more eyes on the back of his hair, again giving him the appearance of being a spider. He wears a red scarf, tied at the front, and a dark green, yellow-orange rimmed cape with a spider-web design. His dark green body has two of what appear to be gray-white buttons on it's front, and red circle designs on either side. Taranza has a red stinger-like appendage on his bottom and six gloved hands. His fingerless gloves are white, with orange cuffs, U-shaped designs on the backs starting at the wrists, and orange tips on the thumbs. His appearance in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe ''is similar, except his clothes have more of a red and purple color scheme. This is also the first game, oddly enough, where he has been shown to be able to open his mouth (which wasn't seen before in ''Kirby Triple Deluxe, despite having speaking lines in that game). Story 's castle caught in the Dreamstalk.]] The morning after the mysterious Dreamstalk lifts Kirby's home and King Dedede's castle into the floating kingdom of Floralia, Taranza enters the king's castle (Kirby enters behind him shortly after, having discovered his house was no longer on the ground), easily dispatches several Waddle Dee guards, and captures King Dedede. He flees the castle with the king in tow, and heads higher into Floralia, followed by Kirby climbing the Dreamstalk after them. Throughout Kirby's journey through Floralia's six worlds, Taranza attempts to impede his progress by creating or aggravating bosses. He uses spider web-like magic to turn inanimate objects to life, such as a flower into Flowery Woods, a cloud into Kracko, and a stone statue into Coily Rattler. On the other hand, he moves Paintra's painting, and throws a rock at a sleeping Pyribbit, aggravating both into confronting Kirby. Kirby continuously defeats the bosses and pursues Taranza, intent on saving King Dedede from his clutches. Unbeknownst to Taranza, Kirby enters portals to many alternate dimension areas at Royal Road, and saves the People of the Sky he finds there. With their help, he then follows Taranza as he takes King Dedede into his hideout - a small structure reminiscent of a castle. As Kirby enters the castle, Taranza notes his persistence, but says he cannot allow Kirby to interfere with his plans. He correctly guesses that Kirby followed him in order to rescue King Dedede, who he calls "the hero of the lower world". He vaguely and briefly explains that the People of the Sky thought they could use the Dreamstalk to save their world, but he saw right though their plan. He then takes control of King Dedede, turning him into his masked form (Masked Dedede), warning that the "hero" may be more hostile than Kirby remembers him, and forces the king to attack Kirby, using strings to control King Dedede like a puppet. Kirby defeats King Dedede, breaking his hammer and part of his mask in the process, but Taranza zaps him with his strange magic, and King Dedede confronts Kirby again. Kirby defeats the king a second time, and the rest of his mask is destroyed, taking Taranza's control over him with it. Taranza approaches an unconscious Dedede with disbelief, confused as to how they could lose, as he did just as his master ordered. He then considers Kirby to be the true hero of the lower world, and he quickly summons Queen Sectonia, hoping she'll save him from suffering the same fate as Dedede. Sectonia immediately attacks Taranza with her scepter, sending him flying out of the castle and into the sky, while criticizing his failure to follow her orders, as she told him to capture the hero of Dream Land, who Taranza thought was Dedede; in reality, it was Kirby. Queen Sectonia then attacks Kirby, and Kirby defeats her. She then combines herself with the Dreamstalk, stating that Floralia, Dream Land, and all of Planet Popstar will be her sustenance for eternity, as vines begin to cover the planet. With the help of King Dedede and the People of the Sky, Kirby causes the vines to retreat briefly, giving him enough time to confront Queen Sectonia again. He defeats her, but she grabs Kirby by the foot with a vine and captures him. Taranza then reappears carrying Dedede, ready to help. He throws Dedede at Kirby, and Dedede uses his hammer to smack Kirby free of the vines. Dedede then throws Kirby at Taranza, who throws a Miracle Fruit at Kirby, turning him into Hypernova Kirby. Hypernova Kirby then fights and defeats Sectonia for the third and seemingly final time. Afterwards, Sectonia's vines rapidly disintegrate, and Kirby and Dedede begin to fall from the sky. The People of the Sky catch Kirby and his home, while Taranza catches Dedede. Taranza, Kirby, Dedede, and the People of the Sky then admire the fully-bloomed Dreamstalk, which serves as a new landmark in Dream Land, as flower petals fall from the sky around them. It is not known whether Taranza returned to Floralia or stayed on the lower world with King Dedede and Kirby, but it can be assumed that he has the ability to travel between the two lands using the Dreamstalk. Relationship with Queen Sectonia In the past, Taranza and Queen Sectonia had a very good friendship. However, Queen Sectonia became evil after being corrupted by the Dimension Mirror that Taranza presented to her, and used her dark magic to influence Taranza to do her bidding rather than asking him as a friend. This spell of influence was seemingly broken when Sectonia attacked Taranza. Taranza later called out to help Soul of Sectonia, but his voice didn't reach her due to her insanity and desire for power. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, it is revealed that Queen Sectonia was once of the same species as Taranza prior to her possession of a new body. Abilities Taranza is shown to be a skilled wielder of magic. He can fire purple balls of energy, possess and/or strengthen other beings, and use a web-like net of energy to capture others and carry them wherever he wants to. Taranza is implied to be physically weak, judging from how easily Queen Sectonia blasted him away with her scepter. When possessing King Dedede, Taranza used strings (presumably spiderweb) attached to King Dedede's limbs to control him like a puppet. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, the only game to date where Taranza is fought directly, he gains many more abilities. He can teleport to another location on the screen, like many final bosses before him. He can also rapidly warp around the battlefield in the second phase (similar to Queen Sectonia, although he doesn't use it as a form of attack). He still fires his trademark energy orbs, this time three or four, one at a time, in a half-semicircle. The amount he can fire is greatly increased in the second phase of the fight. He can also surround himself with many energy orbs and then disband them (again, one at a time), and even create a giant orb of energy, which ricochets around the screen for a bit before exploding. He is also shown to be able to weaponize his web net in that game. He goes into the background and starts pointing at random Kirbys, then throws his net at the last Kirby he points at, trapping him. To free the trapped Kirby, the other Kirbys must attack the net until it breaks (or if the player is trapped, mash the +Control Pad). If not done fast enough, the net will slowly shrink around the trapped Kirby, squeezing him, until the net explodes, dealing massive damage. If the net is broken, however, Taranza will be launched into the air and land on the ground, temporarily stunned. Other attacks in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe ''include gathering energy before discharging it as a huge explosion and dashing across the screen in a purple energy bubble. In the second phase, he can also create several smaller explosions across the screen and throw five blue-colored diamons from the background. Etymology Taranza's name is derived from ''tarantula, the species of arachnid that he is based on.Miiverse Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Taranza, with his simple, floating body, dark brown skin, and limbless hands, somewhat resembles Magolor. **A painting of Magolor appears in the background of Stage 3 of Wild World, hanging near a painting of Taranza. This suggests that they may be related in some way. *Taranza is never directly fought by Kirby, which is unusual for a major antagonist in the Kirby series. **However, he can be fought in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, along with his doppleganger, Dark Taranza. *Taranza functions similarly to Kamek from the Yoshi franchise, as they both influence the bosses fought within the games, but neither are directly fought. *Taranza's voice, provided by Hirokazu Ando, was first heard in the downloadable Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe sub-game. It can be heard when Dedede hits a backbeat while wearing the Taranza mask. In a Miiverse post, director Shinya Kumazaki stated that the voice was "designed with the image of an androgynous young spider."Miiverse *Taranza's keychain, like Magolor's, depicts his skin as black rather than brown. *When the Sectonia Clone in Kirby: Planet Robobot is defeated, the last entity which the shape-shifting liquid turns into before exploding is a being that resembles Taranza. The main differences between this entity and Taranza are that the entity has longer hair, different horn shapes, and pronounced eyelashes. This shows that Taranza and Sectonia were once members of the same species, as stated on Miiverse. *During the conclusion of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Taranza can be seen holding a flower that bears a striking resemblance to Queen Sectonia's second form. **He can later be seen sitting above the Shoppe, still holding the flower. Artwork KPR Sticker 36.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 190.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery Taranza Entrance.jpeg|Taranza enters King Dedede's Castle. Taranza Kidnap.jpeg|Taranza kidnapping King Dedede. KTD_Taranza.jpg|Kirby encounters Taranza in Royal Road's boss stage. KTD Masked Dedede.png|Taranza controls Masked Dedede. KTD Taranza raisin'.jpg|Taranza revives Dedede with magic. KTD Taranza.png|Taranza holding a Miracle Fruit. Super Mario 64 plagiarism.png|Taranza's portrait in Stage 3 of Wild World Rare Keychain 35.png|Taranza's keychain DDDD Taranza.jpg|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' Taranza.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' References de:Taranza es:Taraña fr:Taranza it:Taranza ja:タランザ Category:Villains Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Villains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Male characters Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Villains in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe